1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved adjustable length tool box for automobile repair and similar uses. The box is intended to be used by supporting its rear end on the cowling of a vehicle and its forward end by means of the front end of the vehicle so that the box is supported over the engine, making tools therein conveniently accessible to the mechanic.
2. Description of Related Art
Compartmented tool boxes are well known in the art. However, the present invention provides a casing which fits over the tray of the box in a telescopic manner so that the overall length of the box may be adjusted to form a bridge between the cowling at the rear of the engine compartment and an appropriate ledge or other surface forward of the compartment. Thereby the tray may be supported over the engine so that tools in the box are conveniently accessible to the mechanic.